


here with you

by youngjo



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, just something soft n sweet!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjo/pseuds/youngjo
Summary: Home existed wherever they were together.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Kim Sehyoon | Wow
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	here with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elutherya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elutherya/gifts).



> a small drabble for rene! ;v; hope you like it!

Sehyoon knew he was awake the moment he finished climbing the stairs. The light leaking through the bottom of their apartment door was clear as day. (Would they ever come fix the rubber stopper? Probably not at this rate.) 

Propping the oversized box he was carrying onto his hip, Sehyoon fumbled with his keys before jamming the correct one into the faulty lock. It took a little jiggling, as per usual, before it eventually waved a white flag. The door swung open, Sehyoon stepping inside and toeing it shut behind him. He kicked his shoes off next and made his way down the tiny hallway, the overhead light buzzing to indicate it was a hair away from burning out for the second time that week. 

Rounding the corner, he spotted him. Sitting at the table, black framed glasses dangerously close to sliding from his nose, and a pencil scribbling furiously on an unrolled sheet of oversized poster paper, was his boyfriend Youngjo. He perked up as Sehyoon came into view, a gentle smile that lit up even his eyes beaming at him. 

“Hey,” Youngjo murmured, “you’re finally home!”

Sehyoon smiled, all teeth and gummy sweet. “I told you not to wait up, didn’t I?”

“I have work too you know,” the other man chuckled. “What’s with the box?”

“Ah,” Sehyoon began, plopping it onto the only patch of free space on the counter. “You have work; I have a nice ticket to unemployment.”

Youngjo’s face fell, concern knitting his brows together. “They fired you? What for?”

Sehyoon hummed quietly and went to the fridge, popping open the door. He was met with a half-empty jug of milk and two bottles of water. Damn, they needed to go grocery shopping. Both bottles were snatched and he made his way back to Youngjo, extending it towards him. “Wanted me to scam this sweet old lady out of a life insurance policy. Told them I wouldn’t do it, so they let me go.”

Youngjo accepted the water, and he unscrewed his own to take a swig of it. “You did the right thing, baby,” he murmured.

“I know,” he responded, “but we can’t pay our rent on good deeds.”

His boyfriend perked up at that, motioning him to come closer. Sehyoon obeyed, Youngjo’s arm slotting around his waist and pulling him closer. “Look at this.” He obeyed that too, casting his eyes to the paper taking over the whole of their tiny dinner table. Various eraser marks and pencil shavings caught his attention first before Sehyoon realized what he was supposed to be looking at. A building, sketched into a grid upon the rolled out sheet, and erased and redrawn more times than he could count. His eyes widened and he immediately looked to Youngjo.

“You were hired again?” He asked excitedly.

Youngjo nodded, tightening his grip on Sehyoon’s hip. “I finish these plans to their specifications and they’re going to hire me onto their team full time.” He set his pencil down and brought it up to gently grip Sehyoon’s hand, their eyes meeting. “We’ll have enough money to move. Not to another shitty apartment—to an actual house.” His mouth fell open but he couldn’t find any words to say. Youngjo scooted the chair back and rose so they were eye level. “We can finally get the cat we’ve been wanting.”

“Am I dreaming?” Sehyoon finally dared to whisper.

“Oh yes, your beautiful boyfriend is all a dream,” Youngjo giggled, leaning forward so their noses were touching. Hands settled in the small of his back, Sehyoon raising his own to frame Youngjo’s hips in that perfect way. “I’m not joking. We can do this. We can finally have the life we’ve been dreaming of for five years.” Youngjo’s smile was soft. “I can finally support you and  _ your dreams _ for once.”

“I’ve never and will never regret supporting you, Youngjo,” Sehyoon replied immediately. “No matter what happens, you’ll always have me.”

“I know, baby, I know, but I’m excited. It’s finally my turn and you can take a break.” 

Sehyoon’s hands traveled up, gently cupping Youngjo’s face. He stroked a thumb over his boyfriend’s bottom lip before he leaned in, kissing him tenderly. Youngjo melted into him, allowing Sehyoon to kiss the breath from his lungs. He didn’t stop there though, kissing the side of his mouth and then his cheeks, followed by his nose and his eyelids, before he ended with a soft press of lips against Youngjo’s forehead. 

“When’s the blueprint due?” Sehyoon murmured against his lips.

“Two days, why?” Youngjo had that soft floaty look Sehyoon adored.

“It’s only midnight … you wanna go get some pizza?” He smiled. “Celebration time, hm?”

“I don’t have the job yet,” he replied with a laugh.

“Then let’s label my newfound job hunt a celebration,” Sehyoon answered, sliding one arm around Youngjo’s waist and another against the back of his legs. The other man opened his mouth to protest before he was swept off his feet and Sehyoon headed for the door.

They didn’t get very far before both of them realized they had no shoes, no jacket, and no phone, but that was alright. Their laughter echoed through their faulty hallway, beneath their drafty door, and down the hall. They weren’t perfect, and they never would be, but that was the beauty of their relationship. No matter where they went or what happened, even if they lost everything, they still had each other.

Home existed wherever they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twt [@moonswallowed](https://twitter.com/moonswallowed) (18+ pls) for more content!


End file.
